Camp loving
by Creeply
Summary: After a wild night of partying Max, Nikki, and Sasha share an unforgettable night. Smut. Hard lemon. Read and review. All aged up to legal ages. Sasha doesn't have a tag so she is labeled as OC
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side, everyone is aged up in this.**

Max groaned and sat up in bed rubbing his head trying to remember exactly what the fuck happened last night. The day was already half over. His hangover was killing him. He felt something super warm cuddle up next to him, on both sides. He looked down to see his friend and co-counselor Nikki and the fancy obnoxious flower scout girl from across the lake Sasha.

Both had their hands entwined across his lap, coddling his cock in their hands. And they were both very naked. And sweaty. And warm. Nikki was drooling a little bit and Sasha had rubbed her face against him and smudged her make up across him.

He groaned in agitation as his headache got even worse, and attempted to retrace his steps last night that lead him to wind up in bed with these two. Then it began to come back to him, in fits and pieces.

* * *

The bar, the one stupid stinking bar in the entire stupid stinking town. And it was cheap liquor night. Literally how it was phrased and advertised it was really cheap liquor for ridiculously cheap prices. Like a few dimes a shot sort of night. Which meant that everyone from the surrounding lake had shown up for some good old fashioned cheap booze.

Which of course ended poorly for everyone involved. Max was sitting at the bar completely hammered glaring out at the chaos around him. Nurf was weeping about something stupid and gay (Literally he had reconnected with some guy he experimented with and they had really hit it off, it was cute they were adorable) Nerris and Harrison had disappeared for some hate fucking in the bathroom, those two were just...they just weren't right. Most of the rest of his friends were on the dance floor going nuts jumping up and down to the loud music.

It was like this every single cheap liquor night, they closed the bar to the regular hayseeds of the community and left it open exclusively to the dumb teenagers who wanted cheap booze to drown their sorrows of having to work at a bunch of crappy camps.

Max cynically bought another shot and drowned it without a second thought, the garbage was like water to him by this point.  
"Ah hello?" An obnoxious valley girl voice spoke beside him. He turned and their was one of the stereotypical trashy flower scout girls. This red headed monstrosity with matching skirt, shirt and cocktail heels stood in front of him with one hip out and leaning forward expectantly.  
"Aren't you going to offer to buy me a drink?" She said annoyed. Max raised an eyebrow in annoyance, he wanted her gone. She was loud and grating on his nerves.

"Why?"  
"Because I'm a hot girl at a bar. You're a hot guy at a bar. That's how it's done!" she said in irritation, as if he should just instantly know this and should instantly comply to her demands. He rubbed his eyes in irritation. She was rooted to the spot and clearly not going to move anytime soon.  
"That is an inherently sexiest way to look at the world, and a really great way to get taken advantage of." He said without missing a step.  
"Uh I think that I can like totally take care of myself." She sat down next to him and leaned forward with a hiss. "Now like totally buy me a fucking drink."

"Fine. If it will get you away sooner then fine!" He said and gestured to the bartender with the dead on the inside eyes to bring more booze. Sasha looked at the shot suspiciously before picking it up and sniffing it.  
"It's a shot, cheap vodka? did you really just pregame with beer or something like that?" Sasha glared at him before she downed the entire thing without a second thought. She turned to him with a superior smile.

"Tastes like shit, I prefer the good stuff."  
"Let me guess it tastes like flowers or mangoes or something?"  
"More like passion fruit you uneducated swine." She responded before snapping her fingers at the bartender, he poured the two of them another round. Max was going to protest when she snapped her fingers again, after all this was his money. But then a small powerhouse of crazy launched herself from the dance floor and landed on his back.

"Hey why does she get a shot! I want a shot!" Nikki complained grabbing Max's shoulders and squeezing them excitedly.  
"God Dammit Nikki! I'm not made out of cash!" He complained. She pouted and then growled at him.

"Come on Max! I'm thirsty!"  
"That's a fucking understatement." Sasha said with a cocky grin as she looked between the two of them and how Nikki was draping herself across the scowling man's shoulders. Nikki looked at her suspiciously before shrugging and raising six fingers towards the barkeeper.  
"Keep them coming!" Max face palmed once he realized that he was probably going to be deep in the hole afterwards.

A few hours later the three of them were drunk out of their minds, Max was ten dollars poorer, they were all about thirty shots drunker each and they were on the dance floor completely uninhibited. The place had cleared out over the past few hours and they were the last three from any camp still in the bar.

Sasha had her hands on Nikki's waist and was grinding their hips together while flipping her hair back like some sort of diva from an MTV video. Her eyes half closed and her lips parted and very wet and kissable looking. Max was on Nikki's other side and was grinding his hips into her ass. He normally would keep about a foot and a half of distance between himself and anyone else. But he was too drunk to care and she felt incredibly nice against him, his hands ran up her bare sides and across her toned stomach, Nikki had the nicest abs out of anyone in the camp from constant hours out in the woods like a wild animal.

Sasha's long manicured nails ran over Max's own strong hands and the two shivered with lust and desire. She blinked and looked up at him, he had had an incredibly growth spurt through the years and was now easily one of the tallest dudes around. Nikki was having the time of her life, her eyes were closed and she loved the close intimate feeling between the three of them.

Sure she hated Sasha and sure Max was a prick half the time, but right at that moment all she could do was appreciate the warm fuzzy feeling that she got stuffed between the two of them and how good they smelled and how warm they felt rubbing up against her body. Plus she had her hands on Sasha's sweet ass which was something she had wanted to do since the uptight little girly girl had walked into the joint three hours ago.

Sasha pulled away a little from Nikki before she felt two strong hands grip her ass and squeeze them authoritatively. She looked over Nikki's head at Max who wasn't glaring at her anymore, instead he was gazing at her lips hungrily. She couldn't blame him, they were plump and amazing. He leaned forward over Nikki's head and pressed his lip's to Sasha's.

They breathed outwards through their mouths and their tongues darted out over each other, their mouths parted even further and they were soon devouring each other with Nikki caught in the center. She reached out and gripped their nipples underneath their shirts and gave a cruel little twist to remind them that she was still there.

The two jolted away, a trail of spit connected the two of them together and Nikki quickly broke it to mash her own lips against Max's sweet tender ones. He was surprised at getting kissed in such rapid succession but chose to roll with it. He blinked and quickly began to kiss Nikki even harder then he had just been Frenching Sasha. The red head watched the two make out and could not believe how incredibly hot the two of them looked with their roaming hands, shuddering chests and very eager hands.

"Want to take this somewhere like more private?" She said with a husky tone of voice. Max and Nikki looked at her and then grinned.

* * *

The door to the cabin was kicked in improperly and the door didn't latch all the way. But it was hard to see where you were going when you had two girls hanging onto you by the shoulders and their legs wrapped around your waist. Max was trying his best to see but either Sasha's bright pink hair or Nikki's bright green hair would get in the way and he would just be blinded again.

He stumbled forward the clothing slowly being torn from his back shred by shred until he was standing in his underwear. The girls were shimmying out of their own clothes. Hardly bothering to give the other any help.

They were too focused on fiddling with their bra straps and hooks to care. Nikki had on an extra large undershirt because she didn't really like bra's, plus her tits were perky enough that she didn't ever really need to worry about keeping the girls afloat. Sasha enjoyed her bra, it made her feel pretty, and it certainly looked pretty, very pink with fancy lace and small hearts cut out for the nipples to peak out of.

Soon the three of them were naked, their clothing a pile on the floor or ripped to shreds all around them.

Nikki and Sasha were facing him while Max stood in front of them panting heavily and in excitement. Nikki grinned sadistacially and cruelly pushed Sasha by the tit over onto her back on the bed.  
"What the hell?" she shouted up at the now taller girl but was cut off by Max swooping down like a hawk to latch their lips together and start exchanging spit. She groaned into the kiss and felt small nimble hands grip her pussy and slide a long thin cock into her cunt. she gasped and held onto Max in pain as he slide through her hymen.

He paused and waited a few minutes as she lay there with closed eyes. He never thought that he was that big, but the way that she was writhing beneath him and how Nikki kept gazing downwards in anticipation it was clear that he was packing something pretty good down below. Finally Sasha opened her eyes and nodded. Max began to slide in and out of her in deep thorough fucks, making sure that he was going slowly and hard with plenty of emphasis on her clit. Nikki's hands were simultaneously fiddling around the two brand new lovers and fondling Max's balls. They were big and heavy and smacked loudly on Sasha's ass crack.

Max groaned and bit his lips repressing the desire to smile. He kept his scowl firmly in place, he was having the time of his life, she was tight and good and awesome. But he didn't want the stuck up bitch to know that.

He finally gripped her hips and flipped them over, he wanted her to ride him and prove how good he was. She gasped and began to roll her hips, her tits bobbed wildly in the air before they squished against his chest, her nipples rubbed him up and down and he could feel her core tighten with every single bounce that she took on his boner.

"Hey don't leave me out." A voice said from behind her. Sasha looked over her shoulder and Max raised an interested eyebrow. Things were going to get weird and fucked up.  
Nikki had a strap on, he had no idea where she had gotten it...but he wasn't going to complain. That was going to be exclusively for Sasha. The pink headed women squeaked as she felt it rub against her asshole and then gasped as Nikki slammed herself wildly inside of her. The two groaned and Max gasped. He felt as if he was getting fucked by the excitable little green headed deviant. Nikki cackled and began to grab Sasha's nice big thighs. Very meaty and at the perfect level for her to hold on. Nikki's breath hitched and she groaned deep in her chest. Which she noted smugly was larger then Sasha's.

Sasha groaned and rubbed herself between the two wildly sweating animals. They were fucking her like a couple of wild beasts. She could not believe taking a fake cock in the ass for the first time would feel so good! She probably should have told the two of them that this was her first time, but the warmth from their bodies was just making her too excited to form actual words.

Sasha finally orgasmed heavily on Max who rubbed his thumbs over her hard as diamonds and pink as rubies nipples. He looked over the pile of pink hair at the green headed girl eagerly looking at him. He sighed in annoyance as he slid Sasha off of him and to the side like a used cum rag. Nikki quickly slid the strap on off, stored it back in Sasha's ass for safe keeping and actually jumped onto him. Her knees on either side were the only things that stopped his balls from getting destroyed.

He looked at her with a smirk and then began to thrust into her. She gasped and gripped her face in pleasure slowly growling out through her nose like a wolf in heat. Max ignored it, he was used to her weird crazy noises and if sounding like an animal turned her on who was he to judge? At least she wasn't fucking biting him.

He thrust into her before leaning forward and gripping a nipple in his mouth and cruel twisting it one way and then the other. Sasha watched as the two fornicated like rabbits in front of her. Wild and crazy and joyfully. Gleeful for the chance to fuck in front of an audience. Nikki recognized the look on Max's face, he was going to cum soon, she could feel it building and building and then exploding inside of her.  
"OH HELL FUCKING YES BITCH!" Nikki shouted with a wide grin, loud enough for the entire world to hear.  
"Seriously what the fuck?" Max deadpanned. Nikki giggled sleepily as she leaned on his chest.  
"Sorry my bad. You're just too sexy."  
"Sexy? That's my thing. And my man now." Sasha said sleepily as she rolled over and leaned her head on his chest next to Nikki.

"Who said I was anyones?" He said in annoyance.  
"Shhhh Max." Niki booped his nose before yawning. "We can share you."

* * *

"Oh shit." Max said as he rubbed his face at the window. This was going to get out of hand.

"Ah what are you doing?" A voice said from the bed. He turned to see Sasha and Nikki sitting up in bed and holding hands like an old married couple. He looked at them in confusion.  
"Yeah like get back in here and keep on fucking us!" Sasha ordered.  
"Yeah I want to get fucked until Sasha can't remember her name!" Niki eagerly said. Max knew that this was probably the wrong move, but fuck it.

 **Read and review, not just this but all my stories. Hopefully next one up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review, next thing up soon. Reminder that they are all legal in this.**

Nerris cracked an eyelid and moaned in disappointment as the sunlight hit her directly in the eyes, her glasses acting like a massive painful magnifying glass. She closed her eyes and nuzzled deeper into the uncomfortable flat pillow. The camp still sucked when it came to providing the bare minimum of comfort for the campers.

She sniffed the pillow without thinking before pausing and sniffing again. This wasn't her pillow. It smelled different. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a cock poking her in the ass. She looked over her shoulder before frowning.  
"Dammit Harrison." She whispered as she felt his cock poke against her ass. She frowned over her shoulder trying to remember what the hell actually happened last night which lead to this. After all this was Harrison! And she hated him!

What the fuck did she do last night? She tried to move out of his grip only for it to tighten and for their naked bodies to be pulled closer together and for him to nuzzle her neck. She huffed, this wasn't the first time that they fucked, they really didn't have a healthy relationship. Then again at least they didn't drag Nikki and Neil into this session like they had done a couple of times before.

She rubbed her chin trying to think of what the hell happened that meant that they would...then it dawned on her. Shot night. Cheap booze for cheap prices. Down in town, where everyone showed up. Even the adults who for some reason kept on going to the same summer camp that they went to when they were kids.

Camp had drastically changed, it was no longer profitable to rip off children so it had changed to appeal to adults (Or young adults at least) who wanted to relive the happiness of childhood. Which meant that the original gang got back together at the falling apart campground to hang out, go canoeing, swimming and get day drunk while ranting about a falling apart job market and stay in crappy cabins.

All of them complained about it but came there every single year since they could afford it. Which meant that sometimes they met up and butted heads. Especially Nerris and Harrison. The two had always had a very explosive relationship, and it only got more explosive when the two of them went to the same college, the same job and worked together and commuted together. Everyone knew that they were close. No one knew why as Nerris continued to tease him and pick on him and he enjoyed pressing her buttons.

That night Nerris was shit faced. She had maybe three extra fruity cocktails. Literally served in large hollowed out fruits, because the bar was weird. She was drunk and wasted and having the time of her life. And Harrison was just as drunk. Nerris was slurring her speech next to someone that she thought that she knew but she was too drunk to care or to notice.

She was glaring across the room where Harrison was also slurring his speech and was waving his hands in front of some eagerly watching audience. Who were entranced by his dumb little magic tricks. They ooh and aah over him waving his hands around and pretending to be magic. She sniffed and turned back to whoever it was that she was talking to.

"And then I said...I said..."Nerris ran her tongue over her teeth, her braces had been taken off about a year ago but it still felt weird to not have them on. Then again it was even weirder being the one adult with braces. She huffed and turned to look over her shoulder where Harrison was talking to some cute boy and then to some cute girl. Nerris felt the cheap fruit starting to squish in her hand as she squished it.

"Why don't you just go and take him." The person she was talking to said offhandedly. Nerris looked at the person before huffing.  
"Yeah right. And then what?"  
"That bathroom is always free." The person pointed at the door leading to the crappy bar bathroom, Nerris considered it, she had fucked people in worse places. Like outside, that had been a dumb idea. She nodded thinking before chugging the rest of her drink and standing up.  
"Wait!" The person said before standing and gripping Nerris's tits and hefting them up so that they really stood out in her adorable dress. Nerris had filled out nicely over the years, mostly thanks to her moms side of the family. She patted the short blonde one eyed girl on the head in thanks before stalking across the room straight for Harrison. Her hips swaying invitingly and her heels crashing down authoritatively. She was going to take Harrison and remind him who he belonged to. And why.

She got close to him and he looked up in surprise, a grin tugging at his adorable blushing face.  
"Oh! Hello Nerris." He said in greeting, his cute accent making her chest feel tight and her face burning. She did not respond except to grab him by his dumb tie and pull him in for a kiss. They were around the same height, she might have been a little taller, but that was okay because he was adorable. And she was turning to mush just by looking at his adorable looking face and smile and how his lips pulled away from his teeth but still seemed to look so full and kissable. She felt her heart do a drum beat before she kissed him hard on the lips.

When she finally pulled away it looked like he had steam puffing out of his ears and he was gasping for air in happiness. She grinned hopefully and then gasped when he grabbed her hands and dragged her towards the nearest empty bathroom. Which was luckily enough empty. A strange and slightly magical occurrence in a bar. Especially on a pumping night like tonight.

He dragged her into the one person bathroom and closed the door and locked the door. She smirked, their luck was holding out, apparently this was the only bathroom in the entire world with an actual working lock in it. Which for anyone who had ever been inside of a public bathroom knew was rare to nonexistent.

The two gazed at each other for a few seconds before finally gripping each others hips and pulling each other in for a hot and sweaty make out session. Harrison fiddled with the zipper on the back of her dress and it fell straight to the ground. He then fiddled with her bra strap. She smirked into the kiss and controlled his tongue with hers, she had enough trouble putting on her own bra, there was no way that a loser like him could-and it fell off within a few seconds. He didn't even have to paw at it. She cursed to herself silently. She hated how his hands were 'magical' as he claimed.

She grabbed his belt and effortlessly flicked it off of his belt loops, she had a lot of muscle and arms strength thanks to working out during LARPS. After all she wanted to actually be able to follow through during fight scenes. His pants fell to the ground and she looked down at his cock through her glasses and smirked. He did have a nice dick, which was appropriate as he was such a dick. It was long and powerful, and with just enough girth and width behind it that it stretched but did not hurt.

She gasped as he picked her up directly beneath her ass cheeks, hefting the impressive powerful pieces of meat that she had grown herself much to her pride. She gasped as he continued to massage her ass cheeks and hefted them, manhandling her mercilessly as he placed her on top of the nearest bathroom sink. She looked down as he squatted between her thighs and effortlessly spread them. Her panties were gone. She had no idea when he had even done that. And yet here they were. She gulped as he licked his lips and then stuck his fingers in his mouth.

He dived into her pussy and took the most delicious and delicate parts into his mouth, it seemed that it wasn't only his hands and fingers that were magical but also his mouth and tongue. She gasped and gripped his long ponytail. It was almost ironic, he had grown out a long ponytail that he kept in really good shape, while she had shaved her head so that her hair was just now growing out and looked very thin. Still she liked it thin, it made her look like a warrior!

She gasped and shuddered as he continued to mercilessly assault her most tender of places. She groaned as his fingers reached and probed and tested and fingered away at her. Making her shiver and gasp and quiver with delight. He knew just where to touch and where to lick and when to bite without her even having to tell him. He just sort of instinctively knew when to go all out on her pussy.

She groaned and gasped not even worried that someone might want to use the public restroom, or that they might be heard. After all they were still in an active bar. She gasped and bent in half, her tits almost resting on his head, most of her impressive cut abs however were. Harrison smiled to himself, he loved to make her face beet red and to twist up into embarrassing looking lewd faces of pleasure.

He ran his tongue over her delicious g-spot, causing her to groan and begin to climax. She huffed and panted and cried out as his fingers seemed to be growing hotter and hotter. Her entire mind and body twisting and turning and falling inside out until she was quivering and leaning back against the mirror with a big smile on her face. She groaned and rolled her shoulders and back. She wanted a dick inside of her, even one from as lame a person as Harrison.

"How was that?" Harrison asked with a grin while he wiped the cum off of his face, she blushed and tried to play it cool, crossing her arms beneath her tits which were still rising up and down with every deep breath that she took. She tried to be cool, but it was hard after an orgasm of that caliber.

"I-I think that someone like Nikki would have done better." She muttered. Harrison rolled his eyes before he stood up and helped her down. He then snapped his fingers causing a bright flash of light to appear and the two of them to appear in her cabin, most of her stuff had something to do with LARPING, fantasy, or comic book magic. There were a few dozen foam swords sitting around and twice as many real swords which she actually knew how to use.

"How in the hell did you just-" Harrison placed his hand over her mouth with a grin.  
"Magic." He whispered causing her to roll her eyes before looking at the unmade bed. It was just big enough for one person, two if they were spooning and the cock wasn't hard. Or if it was sheathed.

The two of them had been in a few foursomes together but that had been in a hotel with a big bed for sharing. She looked at him nervously before he ran to the bed, jumped, floated through the air and landed cockily on his back while tossing his shirt to the side where it landed and folded itself.  
"You like being on top right?" He said cockily his dick growing long and hard just by looking at her beautiful strong powerful mind breaking body. She blushed and nodded before swaying forwards, her hips jutting out before she finally got to him. He loved watching her walk, she was so fluid and powerful. She got to the bed and straddled him with a smile.

"Well then let's just see how magical your dick is. Asshole." She whispered out before she felt his hands grip her under the thighs and lift her up, his cock kissed her still slick dripping entrance and then slowly eased itself inside of her. Harrison moaned at her tightness, she was soft in all the right places, hard in all the other places. The bisexual magician began to slowly ease her up and then slowly guide her down his cock shaft. Pleasure radiated from the two in waves. Like actual physical waves of light reflecting off of the two and bouncing around the room.

Nerris groaned as his cock filled up her pussy perfectly. She hated to say it but it was almost like he was magically pushing her to the brim and then making her crave him whenever she was not filled with his dick. She gasped and smiled and began to bounce up and down on his cock. It felt so long and slick and good when it penetrated her.

His cock stirred around her cunt before he slammed himself in all the way. She gasped and frowned down at him, her glasses were starting to fog up from all the sweaty sex going on in the room. But she would be damned if she let him set the pace. She began to bounce harder, forcing him to keep up, every time she brought her hips down he shot his up and off of the bed and shook them in a tight circle so that she felt as if her insides were being wonderfully stirred. She rolled her hips every time that she brought them down and began to gasp out loud.

"You-huff-really-pant-suck! -OH GAWD SO GOOD!-HArrison!" She shouted as she rolled her hips, his hands gripped her bouncy tits and then spanked her wide nice ass.  
"That is-oh shit!-your job-OH SO NICE! JUST LIKE THAT PLEASE!-NErris-The!-CUTE!" He shouted causing her to blush and rub his chest with her long dainty hands.  
"You-huff-think that I'm-pant-pant-cute?"  
"You're adorable!" He shouted back his tongue hanging out causing her to grin and orgasm again. He felt his balls tighten and his entire being prepare for this. She felt it as well and prepared herself for the oncoming geyser.

He gasped and groaned before pulling out and his cock spasmed across the two of them, their dripping wet sex slamming together and their sweat staining her bed sheets. His cum rocketed to the ceiling and against the wall, a few bits splattering the two of them. She slowly eased down until she was cuddling against the magician, he took the magical girl in his arms and the two fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

"Fuck me." Nerris said softly as she rubbed her head into the pillow. She squeaked as the entire world seemed to spin and she found herself flipped over and facing Harrison who was looking at her eagerly. His cock was no longer poking at her big beautiful butt but was instead poking eagerly at her pussy. She gulped and smiled in embarrassment.  
"Only if you want to." Harrison said before pulling on her hips eagerly. She rubbed her thighs together eagerly before smirking and quirking an eyebrow.  
"Hmmmmm I don't know...okay!" She shouted before jumping his bones for round two. His cock went for the deep plunge and the magic users started up right again.

 **Review next thing up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Maybe another one up, maybe not. Review. Tabii/Neil**

Neil moaned and reached for some water that he kept on his bedside. He hated waking up with a hangover. Not that that ever stopped him from drinking. It was a camp tradition, just like having bed bugs, or Max getting him in trouble. Or Nikki calling him brother and giving him a noggie. Sure their parents were technichally married but that did not mean she had to pretend that they were siblings all the time.

He shifted and tried to sit up, his eyes still tightly closed. He did not want to open them yet. He could not sit up. Something was holding him down. He looked down at the hands crossed over his chest and sighed in defeat.  
"God Fucking Damn it." He breathed out as he smelled the smell of absolutely crazy. He looked over his shoulder at the snoring and drooling valley girl stereotype that was curled up next to him and hugging his back like a god damn koala.

He hated that he was so emotionally weak that he let this happen. And he hated that she was actually sort of cute when she was asleep and not threatening to kill every girl that he talked to. The god damn psycho.

He tried to remember when they exactly shacked up the first time, he really couldn't recall. It just sort of happened one night, she was in his bed with a nightie and some condoms and he was horny and hormonal. He kept on trying to convince himself that she seduced him or that he had no choice, or that she over powered him.

But the simple truth was that she was cute and he was horny and desperate enough. And it had not been bad, in fact it had been very nice. And it had happened again and then again, after that they went out for coffee and a few times after that they attended a few events that they both liked. In public. Together. And then for a long time it just went back to fucking off and on. He knew that this was probably the least healthy relationship that he had ever been in, he blamed his parents of course for that.

They had never really been the best role models for him to work off of. So he had a pretty bad view on romance in general. But he did know that he liked fucking Tabii with two eyes.

In fact if he recalled last night properly...

* * *

"For the fifth time I will only shave this thing if you shave off that fucking thing." Neil shouted at Dolph in irritation. The smaller man huffed and stalked off in annoyance sipping his hard drink. Somehow he was able to get a legitimate german beer in this ass backwards town. Much to everyones amazement. What the two had been arguing about was mustaches. Neil had wanted one since he was a kid and had spent a long time grooming and growing it.

Most people made fun of him about it, but he liked it, it made him look cool. Dolph for some reason always seemed upset by it, which was ironic as the little artist had grown a soul patch below his nose, which lead to a million other issues. So they would butt heads every few days about who had to shave their hair first.

So far they had been at an impass. Neil took another chug of his foul tasting drink, he had been nursing a few drinks all night, he was a light weight and got drunk off of just about didn't mind though, it meant that he saved more money because of it. Which was probably a good thing as so many other people he knew liked to borrow money from him.

Like Max who had been dragged out onto the dance floor with Nikki and a red head who looked exactly like that Sasha girl that sometimes messed with them. Which was probably going to lead to some sort of hate fucking three way between the three of them. It was about right honestly. He had seen MAx's internet history and there were a lot of strawberry colored red heads in the porn section. He didn't know if that was a hint as to what was happening before him...but it probably played a role.

He saw that Nikki was dancing with them, he loved watching people get wasted and getting wasted with them. It made everything that happened a hell of a lot more fun.

He felt something much shorter then him come up and lean against him. He looked down to see Tabii had wrapped her arms around him and was practically drooling, she grinned up at him, a bit of her blonde hair had come undone from the rest of her tight bun and was falling over her eye patch. She had replaced the boring old black one with a fancier one with a ton of detail that she had personally designed herself. It was really nice and suited her personality.

"HEEEEYYYYY shcmexy." She slurred out, clearly acting more drunk then she really was, he could tell these sort of things. He had seen her actually get drunk before and she had just been curled up in a corner crying about her feelings. So he knew that she had probably not had as much as she was pretending to have.

"Hey Tabii." Neil said rolling his eyes at how over dramatic she was being, even though she was significantly older then when they first met she still acted like a love sick little girl whenever they saw each other. It was honestly a little annoying sometimes. But he also had to admit as he grew older he also found it sort of adorable that she could find him so interesting. Especially as he did not think that he himself was too interesting.

But he was not about to just break her heart. Especially as they had sort of turned into friends with benefits. Minus the friendship part.  
"Want to like totes get oudda here my shcmexy man?" She said in her thick probably fake valley girl accent. He looked around the bar to see that most of the people he had come here with were breaking off into their groups to go and fuck or drink or dance. He looked down at the blushing blonde freckled girl who was draping herself across his body without any inhibtions.

He shrugged before gripping her around the hips and her cute perky little butt. She might have been shorter then him but she was also incredibly curvy. She had a bit of a paunchy tummy and a nice bubble butt and large breasts. She had a few stretch marks where she had gotten muscles a while back but stopped exercising so it reverted back. He sort of liked it, every inch of her was incredibly real. Incredibly her.

"Sure, I think that my car is still out front." She squealed excitedly as she pulled her mustached lover out of the bar and to his car, she had memorized the car that her crush drove a long time ago, she did stalk him for most of their childhoods she of course would pick up on a thing or two when they were older.

The two climbed into the car and drove off down the long curving roads of the lake. The camp that was turning less and less into a summer camp and more and more into a retreat for young adults came up. Neil continued to drive before gasping and shaking his hips in surprise. Tabii had reached her hand between his legs and began to play with his cock and balls, gripping his belt and pulling it off of him and tossing it into his back seat before pulling his pants down around his ankles. She shimmied down so that her face was by his cock which she fished out of his underwear.

"Jesus fucking Christ Tabii!" He shouted as he continued to try and drive the car and not cause the two of them to go off of the fucking road. She merely chuckled before taking his length into her mouth and bobbing her head happily. She loved the way he smelt, the way he sounded when she began to swirl her tongue on his delicious cock, and how good he tasted.

She loved every last thing about the man that was before her. He was just so...so...so...so fuckable! She continued to bob her head up and down his shaft as she licked even harder and harder. Making sure that the excited noises he made grew even louder. Sure they were driving down the highway super fast in the middle of the night, but that hardly mattered, in fact the extra amount of danger mixed with their wild cock sucking made it all the more exciting!

Neil slowed down, he saw a cop car up ahead. He placed one hand on top of Tabii's head and pushed her down so that her nose was engulfed in his ball hair.  
"Tabii...don't move...or bite me...please?" He resisted the urge to think of her as a fucking psycho as he was fucking psycho for actually letting her suck his cock on the road.

He slowed down and nodded to the cop who seemed to be dozing in his car. The cop nodded back and Neil continued on his way letting out a breath of relief. They eventually reached his cabin. His cock was still hard, somehow in the entire time that they were travelling he had only cam once. Just after they pulled away from the cop car. He had groaned, ran his fingers through her blonde bun and deposited his load into her mouth where she smiled, gulped it down and continued to suck, as if it were a lollipop or a melting ice cream cone.

"Now then schmexy...let's get to the main event!" She squealed excitedly as they jumped out of the car. Neil knew that this girl was going to be the death of him but he had to keep on going with he would probably loose his mind from overwhelming lust.

The two ran for his cabin and slipped in. Neil locked the door, closed the curtains and when he turned around she had already struggled out of her tight fitting white shirt and cute sunflower patterned skirt which really hugged her butt and hips. She unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Neil grinned in embarassment as his cock which had started to die down flared right back up in anticipation. After all that danger he was ready to go at it and fuck her into submission. He paused by the window for a moment. It sounded like other people had gotten back, he heard the sound of sex fill the campground. He shrugged it off before moving to the lovely blonde woman laid out on his bed with her legs spread and her dripping wet pink pussy on display for him.

He reached down and slid his thumb over her eyepatch, she liked to fuck with it on. He really didn't mind either way, the socket had a glass eye in it so it wasn't super weird, but she still got weird over the entire thing. He ran his thumbs over her pink nipples which resembled long thick nubs on a pale tree. She shuddered and ground her pussy lips against his rock hard manhood.

He gasped as he ran his cock up and down her sopping wet cunt, her lips kissed his dick before he finally aimed it and slammed himself inside of her. Causing the both of them to gasp and groan before they began to work off of each other. Slapping their damp hips and laps together. He rubbed her tits together, gripping her nipples and giving them affectionate twists.

They had long ago realized that he had to set the maximum level of pain allowed in their relationship. So she could not exceed the amount he gave her. She gripped his nipples in return with her long manicured nails and gave them affectionate flicks and twists. His mustache was tickling her nose where his tongue met hers and the two giggled as they continued to slap into each other.

She brought her hand back and spanked his rump causing him to yelp and slam himself into her again before he brought his own hand back and spanked her ass bringing out an equally loud yelp. While his had been pain hers was exclusively pleasure. He groaned before gripping her hips and pulling up and flipping her over onto her hands and knees. He gripped her hips as he continued to slam into her, occassionally speaking, but mostly just grunting out loud.

"Yeeeeeessssssshhhhhhhh! Yes! OH FUCKING SHIT! YES! Fuck me Neil! Fuck me up!" She shouted happily, her blonde hair out of its bun and falling onto his bed. He rolled his eyes at her over indulgence, she always insisted on being super loud. It was honestly a little annoying at times. Especially when he wanted to fuck her silently and softly. It was almost as if no one had ever taught her how to do that.

Neil moaned as he felt a climax growing. He had cum twice already today (Jerking off in the morning, every mans weakness.) And once in the car. He was getting worn out by her pace. Luckily enough she looked as if she was almost done.

He gasped before slamming himself into her and gasping, groaning and spasming into her cunt. She groaned and cam right back on his cock. He pulled his now limp dick out of her and rolled his back. She always fucked too loudly and cam for too long.  
"Enjoy yourself?" He asked causing her to babble some nonsense about loving him and how he could do anything he wanted to her.  
"Great. I'm hitting the hay." He said standing up and walking to the secondary cot he had set up in the one person cabin. He liked sleeping in clean beds, so sue him.

He crawled under the covers, heard the floor boards creak and felt her crawl in next to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to bed.

* * *

"Crap that's right." He said softly before trying to move. She squeaked and held him all the tighter. He lay still and looked at her. He didn't want to disturb her. She actually looked cute when the sunlight went over her face like that. Then he realized that he had to pee.

"Double crap." He muttered as she continued to snooze on.

 **Review. Next story/update up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Petrol/Erin**

The door to the Camp's messhall was smashed against the wall and then hastiliy kicked closed. The tall figures had their warm arms around each other and were going one way and then the other. Completely lost in the darkness and unfamiliar terrain. The solider was able to see a little better and improvise enough that he did not drop his blue headed cargo.

Erin pulled away from Petrol's face to continue showering it with sticky drunken kisses. The two did not even know or remember the others name. But they also didn't care enough. OR dare to ask the other. That just added to the over all excitement of the situation.  
"Oh yes!" Erin hissed out as Petrol began to kiss her neck. He had the widest shoulders that she had ever seen, he was like a greek god. Made out of marble. Or something equally as ridiculous. She wondered just how large his cock was. She had gotten a couple of good estimates in the bar thanks to the fact that they were both super wasted and he had let her touch it a couple of times.

Now she was actually going to experience it. She could not wait! Petrol wasted no time as he systematically began to undress her, her powerful long legs were still wrapped around his waste, not letting him go. His powerful cut abs bit into her thighs and legs. She moaned as his hands danced over her shirt and skirt, unapologetically unzipping her and tossing the clothing to the side.

They had no real idea where the hell they were. But Erin knew that her two best friends had somehow gotten to this crappy place in the middle of the woods. She had followed them from Petrol's car. No real reason why but she didn't want to go to the strong silent guys house and she did not want to show him the crappy little hotel room that she had gotten with her best friends. So instead they came here to have some adult naughty time.

She licked her lips as he continued to suck and bite lovingly at her neck, his fingers were fiddling with her bra snap trying to get it off and expose her small firm breasts to him. Finally the twenty year old could take it no more and pulled with all of his might making the bra bend stretch and then snap off of her. She moaned again as her firm breasts bounced into view for their pleasure. He smirked slightly before he kissed one and then the other taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it briefly before he popped off and gazed intently at Erin.

She shivered in anticipation he looked so powerful and serious, like he could tear the entire place apart. Petrol began to carry her towards the back of the messhall, she saw a weird large cloth covering the ceiling, she reached up and casually snatched it off and it dragged behind them. There was a massive hole left behind but it wasn't their mess hall so why the hell would they care?

There weren't a ton of places to actually fuck in this place but they were going to find the best one as they could. Erin could tell that this rough manly man could probably take her into the woods and screw her into submission just by standing upright. Or make a cabin. But for now he was gripping her ass and tearing off her clothing until the two were naked.

She licked her lips and he ran a hand over her face pushing her blue bangs out of her eyes and then acting incredibly romantically, overly romantic honestly for a bar hook up, he kissed her across the eyes then on the nose and finally on the mouth.

He grinned and ground his crotch against hers in eager anticipation. She reached down and fiddled with his belt until it fell to the ground. She could feel his head sitting heavy and hot in her palms. She gulped and licked her lips, she had no idea how big he was, it was still super dark inside and she could only go off of feeling.

He carefully removed her panties and tossed them aside. Her cunt was dripping wet in anticipation for his cock to enter her. She gulped and then gasped in joy, her breath hitching in her chest and her sides aching, he was squeezing her butt cheeks together, then palming both of them in one hand before gripping his shaft and spitting on it as improvisational lube.

He aimed his cock up with her dripping wet cunt and then speared himself inside of her. She gasped before her grip tightened on him as he humped himself away inside of her, his balls slapping loudly and lewdly against her ass cheeks as his cock speared its way straight to her core and then pierced it like a ripe melon. He continued to thrust and push and grunt his way into her. Fire flew across the two of them in large waves of pleasure as they began to match each others speed and thrust. His cock worked and thrust and broke her barriers without any sort of resistance.

Erin moaned and rolled her shoulders before wiggling her hips, she did not exercise often, she did not like getting sweaty, but he was able to make her work up a real sweat, she loved the tightness in her muscles which also seemed to relax her. It was one enormous conundrum. She was sore but relaxed, she was sweaty but she did not mind it. She was working out and having the time of her life.

She was gasping and panting up a storm and he meanwhile was just grunting and thrusting normally. He did not make a ton of noises, he just seemed to be enjoying the tight feeling of her cunt wrapped around his cock. He worked his way in and out of her over and over again. She was clamping down so tightly on his cock that he had trouble working himslelf in and out, it was like fucking a vice, or the exhaust pipe on a truck. She was hot, wet and clamping down harder to make him work twice as hard.

He moaned and groaned finally making a few noises above a grunt. Which was like music to her ears. She knew that she was not going to last much longer. She groaned and slammed herself all the way down his shaft as he shoved himself all the way up inside of her. His balls tightened and he groaned again matching her insistent moaning.

The two paused and gasped in pleasure as their orgasms rode through the two of them. They remained frigid for a few moments before he wandered towards a pile of assorted sacks in the corner of the mess hall where he dropped on top of them and pulled some discarded sheets over the two of their trembling sweating bodies.

She snuggled closer to him with a grin on her face as he moaned as her cunt continued to clamp down hard and possessively onto his cock. He would not be able to move for a long time after this. The two silent lovers fell into sleep as the night wore on.

 **Next thing up soon. Review. Sorry if this was on the short side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter. Review. Sorry if this is short or long or whichever. No smut just a joke finish**

Max snorted and rubbed his face in annoyance as he walked out of his cabin and pulled his pants on in annoyance. He hiked down the short dirt path before going past Neil's cabin, the tall lanky young man stepped out and adjusted his shirt before walking down to meet his friend.

"Max." Neil said slapping his shoulder as the two continued down the trail towards the mess hall.  
"Neil." Max grunted, too tired to form words. He needed coffee. Badly. Max paused and looked at neil suspiciously, Neil exchanged the look before shaking his head and chuckling.

"God damn it Max." Neil said as he contiuned walking. "You really are something else all right."  
"Oh excuse me mister I'm going to get into a weird little foursome with a couple of magical weirdos and my step sister." Max responded in kind. "And then have sex with my crazy stalker who made a hair doll for me but who is apparently different now!"  
"Look in my defense Tabii had mellowed out. And also it wasn't like I fucked Nikki during the weird orgy. That was reserved for Harrison and Nerris." The two paused outside of the magic kids cabin when they heard energetic and loud fucking noises coming from inside. They exchanged a tired look before they continued on.

"Those two are such freaks." Max muttered out as they got to the mess hall.  
"Uh huh. And what are you doing up so early anyway? I thought you would still be hung over after all of the sex you had with Nikki last night." Neil said offhandedly causing Max to glower at him in annoyance.  
"How in the hell did you-"  
"Oh please, you reek of fucking." Neil said with a smirk. Max attempted to argue but just sighed instead.  
"Well it wasn't just Nikki. Although fucking your step sister does give me a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside."  
"Gross and weird. Fucking asshole." Neil muttered out before the words clicked together and he went through all of the behaviors that Max was going through before noticing a slight hint of perfume to the air.

"Seriously? Sasha too?"  
"She was there and wanted to join in. Who am I to deny her?" Max said offhandedly with a shrug and a grin. Neil rolled his eyes at his friends callous attitude.  
"And you don't think that this will lead to anything poorly do you?" Max patted Neil's shoulder with a grin.

"Neil. Neil. Neil. My good pal Neil. My life is already fucked. I have accepted it and am moving on. Anyway those two aren't going to just gang up on me anytime soon. They are too different for that. Worse case scenario I get my balls busted until one of them moves on and finds a new guy to bang. Hopefully Sasha."

"And best case scenario?" Neil asked as they stepped into the mess hall.  
"I don't know. We fuck until we're old people? I have no idea how it actually works. I'm young, hung over and inviincible. I really just want to make them some breakfast and fuck some more." Max said offhandedly. His dick was actually starting to get a bit of a chubby because of the thought. He had probably gone too hard the night before and this morning, he felt like he had pulled something in his legs and back. But it was totally worth it to see them climax and gasp and groan in pleasure. And to see Sasha actually start hiccupping because she was out of breath and they had to stop for a few minutes until she got her breath back.

Max wanted some more sex. And if that meant making the two of them breakfast well that was easy enough to do.  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" Harrison shouted running down the path adjusting his pajama pants and pulling on his stupid top hat. The two friends paused once he got to them breathing heavily. He looked like he had been through the wringer. He had hickies and kiss marks all over his neck and face, his hair was a mess and he had long scratches going up and down his chest.

"Are you guys making breakfast? I will literally pay you to make extra!" He said with wide eyes as he got on his knees to beg them.  
"Jesus Christ Harrison." Neil said rolling his eyes before helping the aspiring magicain up "Did you promise to make her breakfast too?"  
"She promised me oral!" He responded causing Max and Neil to exchange a glance before looking back down at the desperate young man.  
"Jesus Chris how old are you again? How do you not know how to cook breakfast?" Max said in disgust as tehy entered the mess hall.

All three men paused and sniffed at once. The smell of sex was heavy in the air. It lingered on the windows which had a ton of condensed liquid on it and some of the tables had been tipped over.  
"Wow. What happened here? Wolves?" Harrison asked stupified as they wandered deeper into the room. They heard a gasp and went to the back door which lead to the kitchen.

They opened it to see Erin and Petrol on the sack of potatoes with a blanket over them ass naked.  
"Jesus christ!" Max shouted in discomfort as he sheilded his eyes.  
"Couldn't you use a fucking cabin or something! There are like a million fucking empty ones!" He shouted in discomfort and pointed towards the door.  
"Hey I was like waiting for the others. So don't blame this shit on me." Erin said standing up and covering herself with the blanket while Petrol got his clothing together without any regard for the others. Just silently placing his clothes on without making any sort of eye contact. The creepy bastard didn't even make a noise.

"Just put your fucking clothes on!" Neil shouted covering his eyes as well. Harrison cleared his throat as he handed the taller man back his underwear. Petrol nodded in thanks before stuffing them in his back pocket. He turned to Erin and offered her his arm. She took it with a satisfied smile and they started to walk out of the mess hall. Totally not aware that the back of the sheet was open and showing off her nice toned ass to the other men in the hall.

They had the decency to cover their eyes and look away in embarassment. After all who the fuck would check out someone when they were just done fucking and not tell them? That would be rude and creepy.

"So are we still going to use those potatoes or...?" Harrison asked nervously before Neil and Max made disgusted sounds and started to fry some crappy powdered eggs and mix up some crappy powdered orange juice. Max discovered some good bread to make into toast and Neil got a platter for each of them. He gave the biggest one for Max. Not just because he was serving two people breakfast in bed. But also because Nikki had one of the biggest appetites in the entire world.

"So everyone had a fun night?" Harrison asked starting the conversation between the three of them. Each one of them stiffened before grinning goofiliy as images and memories of last night flooded their heads. Neil chuckled as he blushed a bright red and Max smiled softly to himself as he remembered his intimate it had felt.

Harrison smiled to himself as well and shivered with delight and the anticipation of more tonight. She had offered to stick around with him, after all they had called each other theirs...which had to mean something to such a romantic literally minded young lady.

"Yeah it was pretty great." Neil said off handedly trying to seem cool about the entire matter.  
"It was pretty fucking sweet." Max managed to get out as he finished arranging the small mountain of food that he had set up on the three plates. He knew that he would have to feed them all, and Nikki was weird and kinky enough that she would probably want him to actually feed her like some sort of weird slave type thing. He shrugged it off, it would actually be sort of fun in a strange sort of way.

Plus it would be another fun thing to tease Neil about, the fact that he could tease him about the fact that he saw Nikki's tits at all was honestly sort of fucking hilarious.

"Yeah...my night was good too." Harrison said rubbing his neck where she had sucked hard enough to leave a bruise, also she sometimes liked to use her teeth because she was giddy that she didn't have to wear braces anymore, and he was well aware of it. Their lips didn't get tangled in them as often anymore whenever they made out sloppiliy.  
"Fucking obviously." Max muttered pointing out all of the love marks that Harrison was absolutely covered in. "And what did I tell you about fucking crazy?"

Max pointed to NEil who had positioned the food in the way that Tabii liked it where she could see it easily out of one eye. He flipped Max off as they all prepared to go to their lovers.  
"Well you will have your work cut out for you dealing with those two." Neil replied pointing to Max's cabin where Sasha and Nikki were standing in a bunch of blankets.  
"Oh score breakfast!" Nikki shouted excitedly and dropped the blanket, she was only restrained from streaking by Sasha grabbing the naked green head by her moss coloured hair.  
"About to say the same thing to you." Max said nudging Neil in the side and pointed to his cabin where Tabii was standing in one of his shirts and sighing dramatically as she leaned against his doorframe and inhaled his scent from the shirt. He grinned awkwardly as he walked back over to her.  
"Harrison! Where's breakfast!" Nerris demanded from where she stood at their cabin, she was adjusting a robe to try and cover both her nipples and her butt at once, a losing battle. Harrison rolled his eyes in irritation before he blew her a kiss to make her blush in annoyance at how cute he was.

"Hey Erin. Nice catch." Sasha called to her friend where she was making out with the strong stud who looked like he could bench press the military. All of them. She waved off handedly from where she stood leaning against the flag pole in the middle of the camp, completely oblivious to the rest of the world around her.

 **Review next thing up soon. Honestly never thought that this would be turned into a multichapter thing. So final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
